


switch it up

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Unspecified Time, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Скотт ловил Дерека и Стайлза на том, что они в одежде друг друга (и один раз, когда на них ничего не было).</p>
            </blockquote>





	switch it up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [switch it up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273348) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> switch it up – означает изменить ситуацию (обычно к лучшему); еще одно сленговое значение – изменить настроение от спокойного к взбудораженному

i

Впервые это заметив, Скотт подумал – случайность.

Стоял особо прохладный день конца октября, и, когда Стайлз выбирался из джипа, на нем болталась одна из его худи, застегнутая наполовину. Скотт открыл рот произнести что-то вроде того, как Стайлз низводит на «нет» смысл ее ношения, если не утруждается застегнуть до конца, но тут наконец засек то, что под ней. Это оказалась темно-зеленая хенли с белыми пуговицами (три из которых расстегнуты), и, хотя она выглядела отчасти знакомо, Скотт не мог приложить ума, откуда ее знает. Может, она попадалась ему в каком-то каталоге или в торговом центре, но он почти был уверен, что на Стайлзе ее никогда не замечал.

Он не стал поднимать этот вопрос, по крайней мере Стайлзу ничего не сказал, но настойчивая мысль не давала ему покоя все утро. Пришлось дождаться, когда Стайлз встанет в очередь за ланчем, а затем сесть рядом с Айзеком, специально развернувшись, чтобы глядеть на Стайлза без помех.  
– Ты раньше видел на Стайлзе эту одежку? – поинтересовался он, кивая головой в сторону Стайлза, пытающегося уговорить ворчливую, внушающую легкий ужас работницу кафетерия, чтобы та положила ему еще один кусок шоколадного пудинга.

– Худи? Он все время ее носит, – отмахнулся Айзек, через плечо оглядываясь на Стайлза, которому удалось добыть желаемую добавку. – Кажется, вчера он в ней тоже был. Или ты про то, что под ней?

– Что под ней.

Айзек пожал плечами, откусывая кусок пиццы, и, хотя он выглядел как само безразличие, Скотт не сомневался, что он что-то обдумывает. Пиццу откусили еще раз, и Скотт решил, что Айзек – единственный, кого он встречал, способный состроить недоуменный вид с полном ртом еды.  
– Если не ошибаюсь, у Дерека есть такая футболка, – выдал он, прожевав. Пусть Скотт все еще не мог вспомнить ни раза, когда бы Дерек носил такую же, что сейчас на Стайлзе, но это имело смысл: в гардеробе Дерека преобладал черный, снова черный, серый и оливково-зеленый. А вот считать, что Стайлз вдохновляется выбором одежды Дерека, смысла не имело, ведь некоторые футболки Стайлза ярче, чем у Лидии. Скотт не успел развить свою мысль, потому что Стайлз как раз в этот момент сел рядом и сунул ему контейнер с пудингом, а пудинг это такая вещь, перед которой не устоят размышления о чем угодно, пусть даже и о пристрастиях Стайлза в моде.

ii

Незадолго до Хэллоуина в город заявился явно чокнутый охотник и начал пускать стрелы во всех попадавшихся ему оборотней. Скотту удалось сделать довольно четкий снимок вояки на телефон (в процессе его едва не подстрелили), но, когда он показал его Крису, тот поклялся, что охотник не из клана Арджентов. Зато Крис предположил, что информацией обо всех оборотнях Бикон Хиллс чужака вполне мог снабдить Джерард. Так что, пока Крис и Эллисон пытались отвлечь охотника, Скотт и Дерек отправились потолковать с Джерардом, какого хрена он появился. 

Джерард ничего не прояснил. Он только закашлялся, забрызгивая зеленую футболку Дерека черной масляной жижей, и клокотал от смеха, когда Дерек сверкнул голубыми глазами. Они вернулись к камаро, и Дерек принялся рыться на заднем сидении, бормоча «зря мы его не убили», а когда захлопнул дверцу, на нем оказалась белая футболка с черной полосой по воротнику. На вид рукава до боли перетягивали его бицепсы, и Скотт не сомневался, что, если постараться, вполне возможно пересчитать кубики пресса. Футболка определенно выглядела знакомой, и на этот раз он мог бы поклясться, что такая же футболка два дня назад была на Стайлзе, когда они до полуночи готовились к тесту по истории (который едва не пропустили, а все из-за того же психопата-охотника с аконитовыми пулями наготове).

– На что уставился? – поинтересовался Дерек, приподнимая в высшей степени выразительные брови. Неясно как, но рукава футболки не лопнули по шву, когда Дерек надевал куртку обратно, сгибая руки.

– Ни на что. Просто никогда бы не подумал, что ты носишь белые футболки, – отмазался Скотт, изо всех сил стараясь говорить небрежно. Дерек издал звук, который, наверное, должен был получиться устрашающим рыком, но вышел больше похожим на скулеж. И перед тем, как Дерек опустился на водительское сидение, Скотт разглядел, что кончики ушей у него розовые.

На полпути обратно Скотту позвонила Эллисон и сообщила, что охотника разоружили и убедили покинуть город. Скотту, правда, казалось, что это «убедили» скорее «пригрозили ему большим пистолетом и острыми ножами», но тот остался цел и невредим, и Скотта вполне устраивало, что паршивец ушел.

Дерек довез его до дома и отъехал почти тотчас, как Скотт произнес «пока». А на следующий день, когда Скотт появился у школы, Стайлз стоял, прислонившись к боку джипа, и спорил о чем-то с Айзеком, а на нем красовалась белая футболка с черной полосой по воротнику.

И хотя Скотт не мог быть до конца уверенным, он поставил бы на то, что рукава у Стайлза немного свободны в плечах, словно их растянул кто-то с массивными бицепсами.

iii

Недели через две после Хэллоуина джип снова решил поломаться. Пока машина стояла в мастерской, Скотт предложил подбросить Стайлза до школы. На следующий день он появился на крыльце дома Стилински со вторым шлемом в руках, и дверь ему открыл Стайлз с перемазанным в зубной пасте ртом.

Первое, что заметил Скотт (не считая густого искусственного запаха корицы): на Стайлзе джемпер с у-вырезом цвета голубой электрик, который намного свободнее его обычной одежды. Скотт только на Дереке видел столь ярко-голубой свитер, как раз на Хэллоуин, когда все собрались в лофте, помогали раздавать конфеты детям и смотрели отвратительные фильмы ужасов из восьмидесятых.

– Почти готов, – промычал Стайлз, не прекращая двигать щеткой и размазывая пену по щеке. Зрелище получалось столь непривлекательное, что Скотт рассмеялся. Когда Стайлз возвратился из ванной, на его лице не осталось никаких следов зубной пасты, а Скотт попытался незаметно втянуть побольше воздуха, чтобы разобрать, чем пахнет Стайлз. Особенно он стремился распознать запахи, плывущие от джемпера, который сейчас частично скрывала рубашка в красно-синюю клетку. Почти все забивал аромат смягчителя для ткани, но когда Скотт чуть больше раздул ноздри, то уловил другой, более знакомый запах. Пахло кожей, пылью и травой, что явно указывало на Дерека Хейла.

– Новый джемпер? – уточнил он, когда Стайлз уже запер входную дверь, и Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте, словно его ударило током. Скотту пришлось замаскировать удивленное фырканье кашлем.

– О, этот? – переспросил Стайлз, теребя ворот. – Ага, купил в торговом центре дня… три назад.

Стайлз забрал второй шлем у Скотта и надел его на голову, но не так быстро, чтобы успеть скрыть порозовевшие щеки. Даже не проведи Скотт тест на запахи, он бы понял, что Стайлз врет, потому что три дня назад Стайлз и рядом не появлялся с торговым центром: Скотт тогда добирался от Дитона домой окольным путем, и когда проезжал мимо лофта Дерека, джип стоял внизу.

Скотт знал: если упомянет об этом, то Стайлз покроется интереснейшими оттенками красного, но учитывая острый запах смущения, густым облаком обволакивающий Стайлза, Скотт полагал, что друг и без того уже достаточно интенсивного окраса.

Однако для него не осталось незамеченным то, что Стайлз не возвращается в дом, чтобы стянуть с себя джемпер, и если это не означало, что он по уши в Дереке, то Скотт не представлял, что еще это означает.

iv

На следующий день счетчик «дни без сверхъестественной атаки в Бикон Хиллс» обнулился.

В четыре утра Скотта выкинуло из довольного приятного сна. Несколько секунд он не понимал, что происходит, и только потом разобрал, что же он так громко и ясно слышит, и от этого звука желудок поднялся к самому горлу.

Где-то рядом ревел альфа, и чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше волк Скотта бесновался у него внутри, почти умоляя обратиться. Незнакомый альфа подавал голос не в приветствии, это был вызов, и Скотт не справился с собой: когти разорвали простыни, и в экране компьютера он заметил отражение своих глаз, горящих, как угли, в темноте комнаты.

Через несколько секунд рев смолк, но Скотт понимал, что заснет теперь нескоро. Он не успел втянуть когти и клыки, как в комнату ворвался Айзек, его сердце бухало в груди с такой силой, словно у него вот-вот случится паническая атака, а глаза залило золотым.

– Скотт? – позвал он, и Скотт приложил все усилия, чтобы не обращать внимания на нестерпимый зуд под кожей, который исходил, кажется, из самого нутра. Волк отчаянно хотел вырваться, хотел защитить свою территорию, и если бы полнолуние наступало чуть раньше, то Скотт наверняка поддался бы волку. Но так ему удалось сосредоточиться на человеческой части себя, и клыки медленно втянулись в десны.

– Все нормально, – успокоил Скотт, разгибая-сгибая пальцы, пока не исчезли когти. – Только не думаю, что мы сегодня пойдем в школу.

Когда он позвонил Дитону, то голос у того звучал вполне бодро, несмотря на темень за окном. Полчаса спустя на горизонте посветлело, и в смотровой в ветлечебнице собралась вся стая. Даже ранним утром Эллисон и Лидия выглядели идеально, будучи полной противоположностью Стайлзу, явившемуся с Дереком. Он опирался о столешницу, а одет был в мятые тренировочные штаны и свободную черную футболку. Даже держа в руках огромную термочашку, из которой шел пар с кофейным запахом, он все время зевал, а когда чуть сдвинулся и прижался к боку Дерека, рука того скрылась у Стайлза за спиной. Скотт не очень хорошо видел с другого конца комнаты, но он бы не удивился, если Дерек положил руку Стайлзу на поясницу.

Скотту чуть-чуть хотелось закатить глаза и пробормотать «наконец-то», но, учитывая бродящего по лесу альфу, бросившего прямой вызов, пока требовалось сосредоточиться на нем.

То ли из-за того, что все они не до конца проснулись, то ли пересмотрели дурацких фильмов, но к началу школьных занятий родился настолько сумасшедший план, что он вполне мог сработать. Требовалось много рябины, поэтому пока Стайлз, Эллисон и Лидия занимались с Дитоном, Скотт с оборотнями направились в заказник, чтобы попытаться определить, где затаился альфа.

Они только взобрались на холм, как Дерек застыл и вскинул голову, принюхиваясь. Скотт узнал эту часть леса: они почти на месте, где все началось, там он потерял ингалятор, а Питер укусил его.

– Что такое? – на всякий случай уточнил он, повторяя движения Дерека. Скотт все еще чуял слабый запах альфы, похожий на неприятный душок ржавеющего металла и мокрой псины, но за последние пять минут они не приблизились и не удалились от него.

– Он в доме, – заявил Дерек, еще несколько раз принюхавшись. – Он в моем доме!

Большего Скотту не требовалось.

Когда они той же ночью вернулись в заказник, небо перетекало от темно-оранжевого в стальной синий, а Дитон со Стайлзом возводили самую смехотворную ловушку, которую Скотту только доводилось видеть, исключая мультики. Стайлз взобрался на высокую сосну и, следуя указаниям Дитона, наматывал тонкую веревку на ветки. На земле стоял большой ящик из грубо обтесанных темных досок. Чем ближе Скотт к нему приближался, тем больше зудела кожа, поэтому он остановился на приличном расстоянии, пытаясь не задумываться, как Дитон сумел раздобыть столько рябины за такое короткое время.

Дерек, с другой стороны, незаметно передвинулся так, что встал прямо под Стайлзом, оседлавшим ветку, и хотя даже со своего места Скотт видел, как он не в силах сдержать гримас, пробегающих по лицу, Дерек не отходил от ящика (больше клетки), пока Стайлз благополучно не спустился с дерева.

– Эта самое сумасшедшее из всего, что мы затевали, – заметил Айзек, хватая веревку, привязанную к ящику, и по команде Дитона натягивая ее. Ящик поднимался вверх, пока не оказался спрятанным в кроне деревьев. Скотт не сомневался: когда полностью стемнеет, он станет почти незаметен, даже для оборотня.

– Насчет этого не знаю, – вздохнул Скотт, потому что пусть натягивать незаметно веревку, которая активирует ловушку-ящик из рябины, явно немного безумно, зато следующая часть плана казалась откровенно опасной.

Настало время взять альфу на «слабо».

Когда взошла луна, Стайлз и Дитон ушли, хотя Стайлз наотрез отказался возвращаться домой. Это не предназначалось для ушей Скотта, но он все равно услышал, как Стайлз пробормотал «жду тебя у камаро» Дереку на ухо, проходя мимо, и несмотря на то, что Скотт намеренно сосредоточился на сердцебиении Айзека, он невольно различил, как Дерек произнес «будь осторожен» в ответ.

А потом началась игра.

Выманить альфу оказалось несложно. Когда они подошли к старому дому Хейлов, Скотт обратился и издал самый мощный рев, на который был способен. Исходя из того, как позади у Дерека и Айзека ускорилось сердцебиение, получилось хорошо. Чужой альфа ответил почти тотчас, и прошло всего несколько секунд, как он взбежал на холм. Это оказался огромный коричневый волк, его глаза горели в темноте, как огоньки двух зажигалок. Мгновение он просто стоял там, его широкая грудь тяжело вздымалась, и Скотта тянуло в драку. Волк, подступив под самую кожу, требовал от него защитить свою территорию когтями и клыками. Вместо этого Скотт развернулся и на полной скорости помчался обратно к деревьям. Айзек и Дерек двигались прямо за ним, но оставались начеку: не появятся ли чужие беты, но альфа не обращал на них внимания. Он оказался до абсурда быстрым, лапами врываясь в землю, и очень скоро Скотт ощутил за спиной горячее дыхание.

Но как только Скотт решил, что другого выбора, кроме как атаковать, нет, альфа пронесся мимо, словно вовсе его не заметил. На три секунды Скотт завис, а потом уловил в ветре запах теплой свежей человеческой крови. Позади он услышал горестный вой, и пусть он не помнил, как пахнет кровь Стайлза, этот вой достаточно стимулировал прибавить скорость, несмотря на огонь в легких. Еще не достигнув поляны, он дернулся от грохота – ящик ударился о землю, а потом раздался самый мучительный и отчаянный скулеж, который когда-либо терзал ему слух. Когда Скотт наконец продрался сквозь кусты, чуть не споткнувшись, резко затормозив, то облегченно выдохнул, а потом понял, что еще больше сбит с толку.

Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что ловушка сработала. Ящик стоял на земле, слегка пошатываясь, но выдерживая напор изнутри. А плохая – кровь явно принадлежала Стайлзу, однако, учитывая перочинный нож, торчащий из земли рядом с ним, рану он нанес себе сам. Скотт видел крупные свежие капли крови, скатывающиеся из разреза на ладони, и, пока Скотт возвращал себе человеческий облик, Стайлз наклонился и разорвал ограждающий его рябиновый круг. Казалось, не считая раны на руке, Стайлз в полном порядке, но Скотт заметил изодранную внизу штанину джинсов, словно ее зацепили когтями, до того как Стайлз прыгнул в защитный контур.

Тем не менее, не успел Скотт произнести хоть что-то, не успел толком осознать, что видит, как из кустов вывалился Дерек, а за ним и Айзек. Дерек выглядел до смерти напуганным, но когда он удостоверился, что Стайлз жив и здоров, его сердцебиение начало приходить в норму, пусть ужас все еще читался на его лице.

– Стайлз, какого хрена это было? – выпалил он, сверкая голубыми глазами в темноте. – Ты должен был уйти!

– Я его заманил. Ускорил события, – пояснил Стайлз, стягивая верхнюю рубашку и завязывая рукав вокруг кровоточащей ладони. И все с таким равнодушным видом, словно его совершенно не заботила собственная безопасность, что Скотту захотелось встряхнуть его. – Это же сработало, да?

– Не в этом дело! Он мог тебя убить! – несмотря на сведенные вместе брови, будто Дерек едва справлялся с порывом выместить гнев на ближайшем дереве, его глаза постепенно перестали гореть синим. Он снял кожаную куртку и попытался накинуть ее на плечи Стайлза.

– Дерек, мне не нужна твоя чертова куртка, – пробормотал Стайлз, стараясь увернуться и не отводя взгляда от расползавшегося красного пятна – кровь постепенно пропитывала рукав рубашки.

– Стайлз, прекрати, – прорычал Дерек, и путь в голосе звучал гнев, на лице была написана обида. В кои-то веки Стайлз не начал спорить, а просто молча кивнул, вдевая здоровую руку в рукав.

Судя по ощущениям, Скотт нечаянно подглядел невероятно личный момент, а по взгляду, брошенному в его сторону Айзеком, тот чувствовал то же самое. Поэтому они оба отступили в чащу, оставляя Дерека и Стайлза наедине с ящиком, в котором оборотень-альфа, несмотря на издаваемый им жалобный скулеж, конечно, пребывал в лютом бешенстве.

Раз уж речь зашла о пришлом оборотне, то Скотт не представлял, что с ним дальше делать. Он позвонил Дитону, и тот попросил оставить ящик на месте – он заберет его утром.

Скотт мысленно сделал заметку никогда не раздражать Дитона. Когда он возвратился на поляну, то оборотень уже затих, а Стайлз и Дерек испарились.

v

После решения вопроса с заезжим альфой в Бикон Хиллс стало на какое-то время тихо, чему Скотт очень радовался. Пусть у него уже лучше получалось совмещать борьбу со злобными сверхъестественными существами и учебой, намного легче получить хорошую оценку по истории, когда не нужно волноваться о других оборотнях, канимах или еще о ком.

На самом деле именно из-за истории он оказался у Дерека как-то после обеда в конце ноября. Хоть Дерек особо не распространялся, Скотт знал, что тот любит читать. Несмотря на то, что лофт до сих пор не блистал многими удобствами (такими, как стулья или телевизор), стопки книг бросались в глаза. И, как ранее заметил Скотт, большинство из них посвящались истории и мифологии, поэтому когда ему дали задание про исторические предпосылки в зарождении мифов о сверхъестественных существах (он выбрал вампиров, чтобы не навести на себя подозрения), он проигнорировал школьную библиотеку, направившись к Дереку.

Сначала Скотт, поднимаясь по бесконечной, казалось, лестнице, думал, что никого нет дома – в лофте никто не разговаривал, не раздавалось звука шагов или даже перелистывания страниц. Но потом он наконец-то уловил медленное размеренное сердцебиение, и, когда открыл дверь, он увидел, почему стояла такая тишина.

Хотя стульями Дерек до сих пор не обзавелся, он согласился купить диван, который теперь стоял вплотную к окну, занимавшему всю стену лофта. Сквозь мутное стекло пробивались блеклые лучи ноябрьского солнца, освещая Дерека, лежащего на животе на диване, одну руку он подложил под голову, а вторая свисала к полу. Если бы не черные волосы и характерная щетина, Скотт никогда бы не поверил, что это Дерек, потому что, насколько он припоминал, он никогда не видел Дерека в худи, да еще бордового цвета. На спине что-то было написано белым, и когда Дерек слегка пошевелился, – его сердцебиение ускорилось, когда он начал просыпаться – Скотт с ухмылкой разобрал надпись.

На спине худи из заглавных букв складывалось «Стилински». Слово натянулось на широкой спине, и, когда Дерек полностью проснулся и резко сел, Скотт хохотал, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смех за кашлем. Даже взгляд Дерека, говорящий «я вырву тебе селезенку», не заставил его замолчать.

– Скотт, если ты об этом хоть кому-то заикнешься…

– Дерек, успокойся, я не пророню ни слова, – заверил он, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции, хотя еще один смешок вырвался изо рта. – Просто один маленький совет, вам двоим уже не нужно от нас прятаться. Это пипец как очевидно.

– В самом деле? – переспросил Дерек, и Скотту пришлось отдать ему должное: Дерек действительно выглядел шокированным.

– Ага. Такое случается, когда умыкаешь одежду друг у друга.

Дерек тихо зарычал, и, хотя Скотту захотелось зарычать в ответ, он пересек комнату и сел на диван, роясь в рюкзаке в поисках листка с заданием.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь кое в чем, – пояснил он, и хотя Дерек периодически поводил плечами в слегка узковатой ему лакроссной куртке, больше они не поднимали эту тему.

i 

После этого Стайлз и Дерек перестали скрывать свои отношения. Нельзя сказать, что они начали прилюдно набрасываться друг на друга, да и никакого официального объявления не прозвучало, но главное проявлялось в незначительных вещах. Когда стая собиралась вместе, либо у Дитона для обсуждения чего-то, либо посмотреть кино в гостиной у Скотта, они вели себя как пара, пусть и как старая женатая пара. Хотя половину времени они пререкались, делали они это, пока Дерек одной рукой обнимал Стайлза, водя пальцами по его плечу. Даже когда джип вновь встал на колеса (но, казалось, тарахтеть он принялся еще больше, чем раньше), Дерек часто забирал Стайлза из школы и по меньшей мере один раз в неделю, как замечал Скотт, кто-то (или оба) ходили в одежде другого.

За несколько дней до Рождества он отправился к Дереку, намереваясь передать лично, что тот приглашен на рождественский ужин, потому что на телефон Дерек не отвечал (снова). Признаться честно, Скотт немного отвлекся, пока поднимался по лестнице, обдумывая, сколько потребуется еды, чтобы накормить троих оборотней и нескольких людей, и, когда услышал учащенное биение двух сердец, дверь в лофт он уже распахнул.

Лампы не горели, но света из окна оказалось достаточно, чтобы разглядеть сплетенные тела на диване, и, насколько Скотт успел заметить, ни клочка одежды их не прикрывало. Он тут же развернулся к ним спиной, изо всех сил стараясь стереть из памяти изображение члена лучшего друга.  
– Я потом зайду! – крикнул он через плечо, и, наверное, представлял собой еще то зрелище, но он порадовался, что услышал, а не увидел, как Стайлз рухнул с дивана. До него донесся обрывок фразы Дерека, а потом Скотт уже спускался по лестнице, упорно сосредотачиваясь на эхе собственных шагов, а не на звуках из лофта.

Он действительно радовался за них, правда, но все же Скотт скучал по временам, когда они хотя бы старались скрытничать.


End file.
